I'm Sorry
by xoxLoveYouToDeathxox
Summary: Naruto confesses his love for Sasuke but Sasuke rejects him. Naruto then plans to commit suicide. What will Sasuke do? DREAM SEQUENCE LEMON! YAOI! RATED FOR CHARACTER DEATH!


Sorry that I haven't updated my other stories but I sorta lost the chapters and now I have to find them. Anyway, here is a sad little fic that I came up with while watching a SasuNaruSasu video on youtube. I cried writing it. If you find any mistakes, REVIEW and tell me. Oh, and if you liked it REVIEW also.

Song: Don't Jump - Tokio Hotel

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!ALL THE CHARACTERS AND THE SONG BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS!!

WARNING: YAOI- WHICH MEANS BOYxBOY! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! RATED FOR LEMON AND CHARACTER DEATH.

* * *

"Oh, Sasuke…" Naruto moaned out as Sasuke kissed down his jaw line sucking, kissing, and biting. They had their shirts off and their hands were roaming all over each others bodies. Sasuke had Naruto down on the floor, laying on top of him as he kissed him.

They could feel how hard each other were and decided that they couldn't take it anymore. They stripped of their cloths and Sasuke straddled Naruto's hips. He started to move so that their erections where rubbing against each other, causing them to moan out each others names.

Sasuke then got down between Naruto's legs and licked the pre-cum off the tip of his member.

"Oh, Sasuke! More…" Naruto nearly shouted. Sasuke smirked and took all of Naruto into his mouth, suckling and slurping on him. "Ahh, Sasuke, I haa, want you, ohh, in me now…" Naruto said in between moans.

Sasuke got up on his knee's and positioned himself over Naruto's entrance. He kissed Naruto deeply on the lips and pushed himself in. Naruto flinched in pain. Sasuke stopped. "Relax, Naruto, it'll be over in a minute," he said.

Naruto relaxed and Sasuke started to push himself in again, only this time a bit slower. He was finally in and gave Naruto time to adjust.

Naruto nodded his head telling Sasuke that it was ok for him to go on. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hips, pulled himself out and pushed back in. He did this a couple of times in a slow pace, but when Naruto started to moan out in pleasure and pain; he picked up his pace and slammed harder into him.

"Ha, Sasuke, oh, harder! Faster!" Naruto moaned. Sasuke listened to his pleas and picked un his pace. He pulled out and immediately slammed back into him with as much force as he could muster, hitting Naruto's sweet spot. "Oh, Sasuke!" Naruto shouted his name.

Sasuke smirked and moaned at the same time. Each time he pulled out, he would slam back in and hit his sweet spot over and over, causing Naruto to shout.

They finally felt that they were going to cum, so Sasuke pulled out of Naruto one last time and, using all the strength he had left, slammed back into him, coming inside of him. Naruto came a second later.

* * *

Naruto shot up from the bed and looked around him. No one was there. Naruto sighed and fell back against the bed. _That dream again,_ he thought.

He had been having there dreams for quite some time now. He knew what they meant too because he felt it when he was around Sasuke. He was in love and that's all there was to it.

He had been planning to tell Sasuke but he never got up the courage to until last night. He decided that that day would be the day he told Sasuke his true feelings. "But how I going to say it? I know, Ill just say 'Sasuke I love you'." Naruto smiled and got up to get dressed. He pulled off his night cloths and put on his usual orange outfit.

He looked at the clock. It read 8:00 A.M. He grabbed a coupon for ramen at Ichiraku's and headed out the door to find Sasuke. He headed to Sakura's house first so that he could check up on her since she had a cold, and see if she knew where Sasuke was so it would be quicker to find him since she probably knew anyway.

Sakura didn't like Sasuke anymore. She still loved him but it was more of a brother sister love. She had been going out with Lee for about six months now and he had made her really happy.

Naruto finally got there about ten minutes later and knocked on the door. "Come in," he heard a voice shout from inside, followed along with a sneeze. He opened the door and saw Sakura lying on the couch with a blanket over her.

"Hey, Sakura, how are you this morning?" Naruto asked, walking over to her.

"I'm feeling a lot better, Naruto. Thanks for the ramen yesterday, by the way. The soup really does help a soar throat," Sakura said smiling.

"Can I ask you something?" Naruto asked.

"Sure," Sakura said, giving him her full attention.

"Do you know where Sasuke is? I need to tell him something," Naruto said. Sakura nodded.

"Yea, he's out at Ichiraku's. He came here earlier," she said. Naruto hugged her.

"Thanks. See you later!" Naruto said and left heading for Ichiraku's.

* * *

It didn't take long for him to reach the restaurant. He walked inside and saw Sasuke sitting at one of the tables in the back. He walked over to him. "Hey, Sasuke, can I talk to you?" Naruto asked, feeling a little nervous.

"Hn," Sasuke said and started eating his ramen again. Naruto sat down in front of him.

"Sasuke, I-I.." Naruto stuttered. Sasuke looked up from his food to Naruto.

"You what?" Sasuke asked in an uncaring voice. Naruto swallowed.

"Sasuke, I-I l-love you," Naruto stuttered. He finally got it out. Sasuke's eyes widened.

"What?" he asked, unsure if he had heard right.

"I love you, Sasuke" Naruto said again, this time a little more confident. Sasuke stood up.

"Naruto, I don't love you. I never have and never will. Go find someone who actually gives a damn about you and sleep with them. Hell, you could find a two cent whore for all I care! I never want to see your face again!" Sasuke yelled and slapped him hard, across the face.

Naruto's eyes welled up with tears. He bolted up from the seat and sped out the door of the restaurant, crying his heart out, Sasuke's words replaying over and over in his head like a broken record.

Gaara, who happened to be in the restaurant, stood up and walked over to Sasuke. "Why did you do that, knowing good and well that that would hurt him? You made him cry, you cruel bastard! No one has ever made him cry like that. You broke his heart. You should be ashamed of your self," He said in disgust. He smacked Sasuke across the face, harder then what Sasuke had Naruto. He then turned around and walked off in the direction Naruto had went.

Sasuke just stood there, in shock, his brain trying to process what had just happened. After a while, he finally got enough strength to walk back to his house, thinking about what Gaara had said.

* * *

_I should have know that this would happen, _Naruto thought. He was now lying on his bed with his face buried in his wet pillow. He still hadn't quit crying. He truly did love Sasuke, from the bottom of his soul and heart, even though Sasuke crushed him.

_It hurts so much. My heart feels like its been ripped out of my chest and thrown into a cage of metal spikes that are beating down on it, _Naruto thought as he sobbed.

He got up, got a note book and started writing. He knew exactly what he was gonna write. When he finished writing it an hour later, he heard a nock at the door and got up to answer it. "Hello?" he said as he opened the door. He came to see that it was Gaara.

"Are you ok, Naruto?" Gaara asked, a look of concern on his face. Naruto smiled a little, glad that at least someone cared about him. He moved over as to let Gaara come in. Naruto and Gaara were best friends and have been ever since they met, they just acted like they hated each other in public.

"Yea, I guess," Naruto shut the door and went over to the couch to sit down, Gaara following. Gaara sat down beside him and wrapped his arms around him.

"Don't worry about him. He's not worth it, but I know it can't be helped when you're in love," Gaara said, whipping away the fresh tears.

"It hurts so much. It just won't stop," Naruto said, sobbing more and buried his face in Gaara's neck.

After another couple hours of crying, Naruto got the piece of paper and handed them to Gaara. He looked at the clock and it read 8:30pm. "Give this to Sasuke at exactly 9:00pm. I need him to be some where. Then, take this one and place it on his door so that he can read it when he goes back home, and please don't read them." Naruto said, sniffing.

Gaara nodded, understanding it was only for Sasuke's eyes only. "Ok, I'll take them to him." Naruto smiled a thank you.

* * *

"Hump, stupid Naruto," Sasuke said aloud. He was lying on his bed, looking at a picture that he had of him. _I'm sorry that I did that…but I know what would have happened if I had of told you that I loved you. Itachi would have come after you, and I have to produce a heir to the Uchiha clan, _Sasuke thought silently, letting a single tear roll down his cheek.

Sasuke quickly whipped it away, and got up to go and watch some T.V. hoping that it would get Naruto off his mind.

* * *

Gaara left as soon as he was sure that Naruto was going to OK. He got to Sasuke's house in less than ten minutes.

He knocked on the door and waited patiently for him to answer. "Come in," he heard a voice from inside say. Gaara twisted the door knob and walked inside. He didn't even bother to pull off his shoes, and just walked on into the living room.

"This is from Naruto," Gaara said, still mad at him for what he did earlier. Sasuke took the paper. Gaara then turned to leave.

After Gaara was gone, Sasuke decided to read the paper. He opened it. It read:

_Dear Sasuke,_

_I'm sorry that I made you mad earlier. I should have just kept my big mouth shut, and now you hate me, but I'm going to do something that will make you happy. At 9:00pm I want you to come down to the tallest building in the village._

_Heh, you don't have to though. You probably don't even care about what it is that I'm going to do. Anyway, what I said was true. Sasuke, I really do love you, but I know that you don't love me back so what's the point in staying alive any longer? Especially when all of the people of you own village hate you. _

_Have a nice life with Sakura or some other lucky girl that you marry. Good-bye, Sasuke._

_Love,_

_Naruto_

Sasuke's eyes went wide and he looked at the clock. Five till nine. He changed the channel on the T.V. to the news to see what was happening in Konoha and so forth. That's when his eyes went wider. On the T.V. was Naruto, standing on the edge of one of the Hokage faces.

'_**On top of the roof,**_

_**The air is so cold and so calm.**_

_**I say your name in silence,**_

_**You don't want to hear it right now.'**_

"_This just in! A young boy by the name of Naruto Uzumaki is planning to jump off of the tallest buildings in Konoha!"_ the T.V. announcer said. Sasuke saw everyone in the village gathered around the building, watching.

'_**The eyes of the city,**_

_**Are counting the tears falling down.**_

_**Each one a promise,**_

_**Of everything you never found'**_

"Naruto!" Sasuke shouted. He shot up and ran faster than ever down to the tallest building he could find. He knew it was the right one when he saw everyone crowded around, waiting for the young blonde to jump to his death.

'_**I scream into the night for you,**_

_**Don't make it true,**_

_**Don't jump!**_

_**The lights will not guide you through,**_

_**They're deceiving you,**_

_**Don't jump!'**_

Sasuke focused his chakera(sp?) on his feet and ran up the side of the building where he wouldn't be noticed. As he ran up the side of the building, he thought of all the good times Naruto and he had had.

'_**Don't let memories go,**_

_**Of me and you.**_

_**The world is down there out of view,**_

_**Please don't jump.'**_

He was at the top of it before he knew it and he slowed down some. "Naruto," Sasuke called out. Naruto turned around, slightly smiling at the familiar voice, his eyes closed.

"Sasuke, what are you doing here? I didn't think that would come," Naruto said. He stayed standing on the edge.

Sasuke walked over to him and leaned against the wall. "Naruto…I'm…" Sasuke was cut off before he had a chance to finish his apology.

"Sasuke, it's ok that you don't love me. You don't have to be sorry for didn't cause. I had it coming anyway," Naruto gave him a small sad smile. "When you go home, check the paper that's on you're door," Naruto said shifting a little. He opened his eyes.

'_**You open your eyes,**_

_**But you can't remember what for.**_

_**The snow falls quietly,**_

_**You just can't feel it no more'**_

"Why? Is it from you? Sasuke asked, shivering. Not only because it was cold and snowing, but because he was still shaken up, over what he had just seen. To tell you the truth, he was still scared.

"Yea, it is," Naruto said, looking up at the dark, cloudy sky.

Sasuke was now more confused than before. Naruto had scared him shitless and now he was very shaky.

'_**Somewhere out there,**_

_**You lost yourself in your pain.**_

_**You dream of the end,**_

_**To start all over again.'**_

Naruto didn't say anything for a couple of minutes. Sasuke had drifted off into his own little world, thinking of how to stop Naruto from jumping. He had a million 'what if?'s running through his head. Naruto then shifted closer to the edge, scaring Sasuke.

'_**I scream into the night for you,**_

_**Don't make it true,**_

_**Don't jump!**_

_**The lights will not guide you through,**_

_**They're deceiving you,**_

_**Don't jump!'**_

"Naruto," Sasuke yelled and grabbed a hold of his hand, one thought running over and over through his mind.

"Remembering the good times we had together? Heh, I remember when we were in the class room and that guy bumped into me, making me and you kiss." Naruto said giving a little chuckle.

'_**Don't let memories go,**_

_**Of me and you.**_

_**The world is down there out of view,**_

_**Please don't jump,**_

_**Don't jump'**_

Sasuke smiled. "Yea, I remember. We hated each others guts back then," Sasuke said. Naruto smiled too. "Then there was that time with Kakashi-sensei. When we had to try and capture those bells. Me and Sakura got one but you didn't," Sasuke said still smiling.

'_**I don't know how long,**_

_**I can hold you so strong.**_

_**I don't know how long.**_

_**Just take my hand,**_

_**Give it a chance,**_

_**Don't jump!"**_

"Yea, and both of you shared your food with me. You should have seen the look on your faces when he popped up out of nowhere. It was so funny. I'll never forget that," Naruto said, laughing slightly at the remembrance of the looks on their faces.

Sasuke laughed along too, until Naruto shifted a little closer to the edge. "N-Naruto, will you g-get away from the e-edge?" Sasuke stuttered. Naruto just went on like he didn't hear him.

'_**I scream into the night for you, **_

_**Don't make it true,**_

_**Don't jump!**_

_**The lights will not guide you through,**_

_**They're deceiving you,**_

_**Don't jump!"**_

"Sasuke," Naruto said suddenly. Sasuke looked at him. "Can I ask you a question?" Sasuke nodded. "When we kissed in the class room, did you like it?"

"No, of course not," Sasuke said, then regretted what he said because of what came next.

"I should have known. I guess its best to forget that memory then," Naruto said slightly hurt. He sat down on the edge with his back facing towards the people of the city.

'_**Don't let memories go,**_

_**Of me and you.**_

_**The world is down there out of view,**_

_**Please don't jump,**_

_**Don't jump!'**_

"Hurry up and jump already!" they heard someone yell. That made Sasuke mad. They didn't even know how kind and caring Naruto was, and they wanted him to die just because he had the Kyuubi inside of him.

"I just want you to know that I will love you until the day I die," Naruto looked at Sasuke and kissed him deep and long. Since he was so cold, he couldn't feel Sasuke kissing him back.

'_**And if all that can't hold you back…'**_

Naruto then allowed himself to start falling backwards, off the edge, but Sasuke held onto him tightly and pushed him away from the edge and onto the platform where he was safe. Naruto's eyes widened a he saw Sasuke, smiling, and falling off the edge, instead of him.

'_**Then I'll jump for you…'**_


End file.
